


Time Well Spent

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Shino Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: They had the day off; they had the time. He was going to make her say it if it took the whole day. [Shino x Tenten] Shino Week - Day 5 Prompt: Day Off
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 4
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Time for a little smut ficlet for Shino Week! In control Shino is in control; and hot xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Scene.
> 
> Shino Week - Day 5 Prompt: Day Off

"Shino," she gasped before twitching in his hands, thrusting her hips up, silently asking, begging for what her body wanted.

But no, he wouldn't give it to her, not yet.

They had the day off; they had the time. He was going to make her say it if it took the whole day.

A very broken version of his name escaped her then, as his delicate fingers ghosted over one of her nipples, and down the side of the curve of her breast.

He loved her like this, when the Aburame had the time, and could reduce her to the twitching, begging, bundle of nerves she was right then, because usually Tenten was the opposite. The entire strategy of Team Gai was speed, speed, speed; quick, quick, quick; now, now, now; after all.

But this was an Aburame now, a now he controlled. A now that could span a second, or a year, were time was nearly fiction and all that existed was them.

"Shino, please, I-"

He ran fingers over her entrance then and yes, as he suspected, she was soaking, oh so ready for him.

"What; are you thinking?"

He asked in that dark tone she liked, making her whimper.

"Want-want you, want you in me."

Oh no. Her body was still overpowering her mind, that just wouldn't do.

His fingers swirled along her opening as his other hand held her hips down when they bucked again. She released a frustrated cry that time.

"Shino," she whined, actually _whined_ , oh if their friends could see her now. The powerful, independent, self-made, weapons mistress resorting to whining his name. They would never believe him.

"What; are you thinking?"

He asked again, and she blinked those open, beautiful, expressive, chocolate eyes up at him, before squeezing them tight and opening her mouth in a silent gasp.

She was almost there; he could sense it.

"Tenten," at him saying her name she did gasp then. "What; are you thinking?"

She looked back up at him again, her hands actually twitching from where they lay on the bed, beside her head, with the want to cover herself, to hide, and as the first tears of body overstimulation fell from her eyes, she whispered what the Aburame wanted, needed, _outright dreamed about_.

"I love you Shino."

His own hands tightened their hold as his mind sung, replaying the words over and over again.

PDA and touch affections were freely given by his beautiful girlfriend. Kisses and hugs came every day, but this? _This_ he had to work for, to break down her mind's insecurities of rejection, and hurt, by turning her body into a jittering mess first.

He leant over her fully then, to seal their lips together in a deep, meaningful, kiss and her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him there, to her.

"I love you," she whispered again with a smile that time. "I love you Shino."

"I love you Tenten," Shino whispered back earnestly, making her sob in happiness, only to be replaced with her scrunching up her eyes and groaning deep in her throat when he entered her then.

"I love you," she prayed, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you; I love you; I love you."

Because now, _now_ that her mind was free of its self-made prison of doubts, and fears, when her mind was as available to him as her body was, the day could really begin.


End file.
